Crush
by Ira Weasley
Summary: Musica linda da Mandy Moore ! Sentimentos de Hermione para com Ron ! . sou pessima com sumarios ! ENJOY !


N/A: Eu queria mandar um beijinho e dedicar essa song a Lequinha, minha amiga linda, que foi a primeira pessoa a ler !!! Bjux Leca ^^ !  
  
iYou know everything that I´m afraid of (Você sabe de tudo que eu tenho medo) You do everything i wish i did (Você faz tudo que eu queria ter feito) Everybody wants you, everybody loves you (Todo mundo te quer, todo mundo te ama)/i  
  
Hermione estava sentada em um poltrona bem ao fundo da sala comunal da Grifinória, observando um certo garoto ruivo. Ron. Era nele que Hermione pensava todos dias, todas as horas, todos os minutos da sua vida. Ele sabia de todos os medos dela. Medo de não passar de ano, de perder ele e Harry...de ficar sozinha. Ele tinha feito tudo o que ela gostaria de fazer....enfim, todo mundo o amava...e todas as garotas de Hogwarts o queria.  
  
iI know i should tell you how i fell (Eu sei que deveria dizer pra vc como me sinto) I wish everyone would disappear (Eu queria que todo mundo sumisse) Every time time you call me, I´m too scared to be me (Toda vez q vc me liga, eu estou muito preocupada para ser eu mesma) And I´m too shy to say (E eu sou muito tímida para dizer)/i  
  
A garota estava perdida em pensamentos olhando para Ron. Como ele era lindo !! Sim, ela sabia que precisava dizer tudo o que sentia. Precisava dizer pra Ron como ele era especial. Ela queria que todo mundo na sala comunal sumisse naquele exato momento. Queria poder ficar sozinha com ele. Ainda perdida em pensamentos, não viu quando Ron se aproximou e sentou ao seu lado. Ela simplesmente parou. Sempre que estava com ele ficava mtu assustuda, preocupada, para ser ela mesma.  
  
iOoh, I got a crush on you (Que tenho uma queda por vc) I hope you feel the way that i do (Eu espero q vc sinta do mesmo jeito q eu) I get a rush (Eu fico vermelha) When I´m with you (Quando estou com vc) Ooh, I´ve got a crush on you (Ooh, eu tenho uma queda por vc) A crush on you (Uma queda por vc)/i  
  
Ela era mtu tímida pra dizer a Ron que tinha uma queda por ele. Que esperava que ele sentisse o mesmo por ela. Talvez nunca ninguém percebeu o quanto ela ficava vermelha quando estava com ele. Sem perceber, Ron começou a falar.  
  
iYou know, I´m the one that you can talk to (Vc sabe, q eu sou alguém q vc pode desabafar) And sometimes you tell me thing that i don´t want to know (E as vezes, vc me diz coisas q eu não quero saber) I just want to hold you (Eu só queria te abraçar) And you say exactly how you feel about her (E aí vc diz exatamente como se sente com ela) And I wonder, could you ever think of me that way (E eu sonho que vc poderia alguma vez pensar em mim dessa maneira)/i  
  
"Mione, posso falar com você?" "Claro Ron, você sabe que pode desabafar comigo, sempre" "Acho que estou apaixonado !" "Serio? Por quem? " - Ela começava a sentir-se incomodada com aquela conversa. As vezes ele dizia coisas que ela realmente não queria saber. Ela tinha tanta vontade de abraça-lo ... "Por Lilá Brow! Mione, ela é demais ! Tudo nela é demais ! Penso tanto nela Mi...é tão estranho...mas ao mesmo tempo, magico! Quando eu tô com ela, o mundo para. Parece que só resta nós dois no mundo. Mais nada existe." Hermione observava Ron. Como doía ouvir ele dizer aquilo. Ela sonhava em um dia em que ele pensaria daquela maneira sobre ela.  
  
iOoh, I wish i could tell somebody (I queria pode dizer isso para alguém) But there´s no one to talk to, nobody knows (Mas não tenho ninguém para dizer, e ninguém sabe) I´ve got a crush on you (Q eu tenho uma queda por vc) A crush on you, I got a crush (Uma quedo por vc, eu tenho uma queda)/i  
  
Ela gostaria de dizer a alguém o que sentia. Mas ela não tinha ninguém com quem falar. Bem, tinha sim. Harry. Mas seria muito complicado falar sobre isso com Harry. Ninguém sabia que ela, Hermione Granger, tinha uma queda por Ron Weasley.  
  
iYou say everything that no one says (Vc diz tudo aquilo que ninguém diz) But i feel everything that you´re afraid to feel (E eu sinto tudo aquilo q vc tem medo de sentir) I will always want you, I will always love you (Eu vou sempre te querer, eu sempre vou te amar) I´ve got a crush... (Eu tenho uma queda...)/i  
  
Ron dizia aquilo que ninguém dizia. Mesmo que todas aqueles palavras maravilhosas fossem para Lilá Brow. Ela sentia tudo aquilo que Ron tinha medo de sentir. Observando Ron, enquanto ele falava, e ela não ouvia uma única palavra, pensou que sempre ia querer ele, sempre ia amar ele. Foi quando, resolveu de uma vez por todas, que mesmo que Rony ficasse com Lilá ou com qualquer outra garota, ele iria ficar sabendo o que ela sentia. Aproximou-se lentamente de Ron e o beijou. O mundo parou naquele exato momento para Hermione. A única coisa que sentia era como amava Ron...quanto o queria. Ao fim do beijo, Ron a olhava muito assustado. Ela apenas sorriu e disse: " Eu tenho uma queda por você Weasley " e saiu correndo a caminho do dormitório, enquanto Ron a olhava confuso.  
  
-= FIM =- 


End file.
